I. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to systems, apparatus and methods for determining a base station position, and more particularly to determining a base station position based on crowdsourcing from mobile stations.
II. Background
Many applications require an estimate of a mobile station's position estimate. To acquire a position estimate, a mobile station may determine its position relative to three or more base stations assuming a location of each base station is already known. The base station locations may be communicated from the base stations to the mobile station. Alternatively, the base station locations may be communicated from a base station almanac (BS almanac) server to the mobile station via a base station. Inaccuracies in the BS almanac directly lead to inaccuracies in a position estimate of a mobile station. Therefore, a means is needed to refine a known location of a base station in a BS almanac.